


Принесите мне голову злого колдуна

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда цена гостеприимства может быть слишком высокой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принесите мне голову злого колдуна

Городок Аобаджосай оказался таким, каким, по мнению Шое, и следовало быть любому приличному городку: по улицам сновала беззаботная детвора, никто не выливал на Шое сверху нечистот, а из харчевен доносились заманчивые запахи.

Шое медленно ехал по улице, с тоской размышляя о своих запыленных латах: почистить их в пути было решительно негде, и теперь славный Аобаджосай лицезрел Шое не в самом достойном виде.

Впрочем, гораздо больше внешней непрезентабельности Шое удручало содержание притороченного к седлу тощего кошеля. Монет в нем было до печального мало, за недавнее фиаско с драконом ему так и не заплатили.

– Эй, любезный, – обратился Шое трактирщику, мимо заведения которого проезжал, – во сколько встанет ужин и ночевка?

– Для вас или для лошади? – сплюнул хозяин сквозь зубы. Простой черный доспех и невзрачная лошаденка его не впечатлили. Шое с грустью подумал о тех славных временах, когда за подобную наглость можно было насадить наглеца на пику – и не огрести за это никаких последствий. Не то чтобы он и вправду собирался кого-то на что-то насаживать, но иметь такую возможность было бы приятно. Зная, что с ними в любую минуту могут расправиться по-свойски, трактирщики проявляли большую гибкость в вопросах цены и оплаты.

– Для обоих, – вздохнул Шое, побренчав кошелем.

– Две серебряных монеты, – сказал хозяин.

Шое укоризненно глянул на него:

– Да это же грабеж! Куда только смотрит бургомистр – позволить обдирать честных путников?

– Наш дюк, – ухмыльнулся трактирщик криво, – считает, что путешествовать должны только те, кто могут себе это позволить.

– Двух серебряных монет у меня нет, – соврал Шое, – но я могу совершить для тебя какой-нибудь подвиг.

Хозяин смерил скептическим взглядом его невысокую фигуру и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Могу! – продолжал настаивать Шое. Рыцарствовать с его ростом было непросто, и он уже привык к насмешкам и оскорблениям, теперь они его почти не задевали. – Могу, к примеру, сопроводить какой-нибудь обоз и расправиться с разбойниками…

Шое с тоской подумал, что тут ему вряд ли что-то светит: хозяин, сам будучи настоящим грабителем, наверняка умел находить общий язык с собратьями по ремеслу, промышляющими на больших дорогах.

– Или… или… победить какое-нибудь чудовище! Дракона, к примеру…

– Нет денег, – хмуро бросил трактирщик, – идите ночевать…

– Под куст? – приуныл Шое.

– В замок. Хотя, – добавил трактирщик тоном человека, который дает очень хороший совет, – вам было бы лучше заплатить.

Шое бросил любопытный взгляд на возвышавшуюся над городом громаду замка.

– И там меня примут?

– О да, – протянул трактирщик так, словно у него внезапно разболелись все зубы сразу. – Дюк Ойкава очень любит всяких там рыцарей.

Шое прикинул варианты: что-то в словах трактирщика ему не нравилось – может, обтекаемая формулировка, а может, опасливый тон – однако почему бы и впрямь не отправиться в замок? Если его и вправду там примут, не придется платить за постой.

«Вдруг даже какую-нибудь работу подкинут», – размечтался Шое.

– А ваш дюк, он какой? – спросил он у трактирщика.

– Очень хороший человек и правитель, – произнес тот заученным тоном и, повертев головой по сторонам и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, шепотом добавил: – С разнообразными интересами. Очень… разнообразными.

– Хорошо, когда у человека есть хобби, – глубокомысленно заметил Шое.

– Кому как, – хмыкнул трактирщик.

– Ладно, любезный, – сказал Шое и, пришпорив лошадь, направился к замку. – Бывай.

– Жалко, конечно, – донеслись до Шое слова трактирщика, перед тем, как их поглотил уличный шум. – Совсем молодой еще. Впрочем, рыцарей сейчас много…

 

 

В замке Шое и вправду приняли радушно.

Узнав о том, что он – странствующий в поисках подвигов и приключений рыцарь, его лошадь определили на конюшню, а самого Шое – в комнату с лоханью и горячей водой. Расторопный мальчик-паж помог ему избавиться от лат.

– Дюк будет очень рад, если вы разделите с ним ужин, – проинформировал мажордом, когда чистый и посвежевший Шое уселся у камина, чтобы расчесать волосы и заплести их в жидкую косицу.

– Весьма признателен, – кивнул Шое. Пока что ему не пришлось пожалеть о своем решении отправиться ночевать в замок, хотя, возможно, после ужина это и изменится. – А что на ужин? – не сумел сдержать своего любопытства он. Вдруг этот дюк какой-нибудь вегетарианец? Все-таки трактирщик намекал на разнообразные интересы…

– Дичь, – принялся перечислять мажордом, – молочный поросенок с яблоками, пироги с голубями…

Желудок у Шое громко заурчал.

– Я буду очень, очень рад разделить с дюком ужин, – с чувством произнес Шое.

Человек, в доме которого подавали пироги с голубями, просто не мог быть плохим.

 

 

По словам современников, дюк Ойкава (при желании) являлся одним из наиболее очаровательных людей своей эпохи. К несчастью, большая часть оного очарования, которое тот расточал на Шое, пропала втуне: гостя больше интересовала еда, чем манеры хозяина.

Шое ожидал, что его примутся расспрашивать насчет совершенных им подвигов – все-таки дюк жил на отшибе и наверняка любил послушать последние сплетни и новости – однако вместо этого дюк принялся обсуждать с ним последний столичный турнир, после чего переключился на события в собственном городе и близлежащих окрестностях. Время от времени он вздыхал и многозначительно поглядывал на Шое.

К тому времени, как подали сладкое, Шое наконец-то понял его намеки.

– Вас что-нибудь тревожит, ваша светлость? – спросил он, проглотив сладкую слойку. – Могу ли я как-нибудь отплатить за ваше гостеприимство?

Вообще-то говоря, вопрос был задан чисто для проформы: сидевший по правую руку от дюка начальник гарнизона Ивайзуми выглядел человеком деятельным и компетентным, так что у дюка просто не могло быть проблем, для разрешения которых ему потребовалась бы помощь Шое.

– Как хорошо, что вы об этом заговорили, – пропел дюк. – Видите ли, мой друг…

 

 

Как оказалось, проблема у Ойкавы и вправду была, причем на мелочи он не разменивался.

– Злой колдун? – переспросил Шое. – Вы хотите, чтобы я победил злого колдуна?

Ивайзуми со стуком опустил свой кубок на стол и гневно воззрился на дюка.

– Это уже семнадцатый рыцарь, – проскрежетал он. – Может, уже наконец хватит? Просто оставь его в покое.

– Но я не могу, ты же знаешь, Ива-чан, – по-кошачьи улыбнулся дюк. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы по близости околачивался злой колдун.

– Еще один? – практически беззвучно произнес Ивайзуми.

Рука его дернулась, словно он хотел отвесить дюку подзатыльник – и изо всех сил сдерживался.

Шое покачал головой и вгрызся в еще одну слойку. Кажется, Ивайзуми было не в первой колотить своего нанимателя.

«Ну, не мое дело, за что Ойкава платит ему деньги», – подумал Шое.

– Итак, злой колдун, – снова повернулся к Шое дюк. – Я хочу, чтобы вы с ним расправились.

Шое с тоской подумал, что за такую работу съел слишком мало.

– Точнее, принесли его голову, – медовым голосом добавил Ойкава.

– Ну, я не знаю… – засомневался Шое. – Голову – это как-то немного чересчур.

Дюк улыбнулся:

– Почему бы вам не обдумать это за бокалом вина? – он щелкнул пальцами. Один из пажей тут же кинулся к Шое, поднося ему высокий, богато изукрашенный кубок.

– Ну… эм… – Шое заглянул в кубок: предложенное вино было странного зеленого цвета, плевалось и булькало. Очевидно, разносторонние интересы дюка Ойкавы лежали в области виноделия. Пить странное вино Шое совершенно не хотелось, но приличия обязывали. – За ваше здоровье? – сказал он неуверенно, принимая кубок и ополовинивая его одним махом.

Ойкава практически впился в него глазами.

– До дна, – промурлыкал он. Шое послушно допил вино. Оно оказалось не таким уж и плохим. Вкус был странным – виноград совершенно не чувствовался – и вино приятно пощипывало язык. Наверное, это что-то из яблок, подумал Шое, вспомнив в изобилии произрастающие неподалеку от города яблочные сады. В целом, Шое скорее понравилось, чем нет. Он уж было открыл рот, собираясь попросить добавки, когда Ойкава снова щелкнул пальцами.

– Ты отправишься в замок Кагеямы, – сказал он Шое каким-то странным гулким голосом.

– Отправлюсь, – кивнул Шое. Деваться и вправду было некуда, все-таки дюк приютил его на ночь. К тому же, сражения со злыми колдунами были в перечне возможных рыцарских подвигов – так что Ойкава был в своем праве.

– И принесешь мне его голову.

Шое заколебался, но затем мысленно пожал плечами. Спорить с таким гостеприимным хозяином было невежливо, а разобраться можно будет и на месте. И все же…

– Я устраню вашу проблему, – обтекаемо пообещал Шое.

Дюк хищно улыбнулся:

– Идеально.

 

Ойкава практически ничего не рассказал ему о злом волшебнике, поэтому разузнавать о нем пришлось по ходу.

– Злой волшебник Кагеяма? – переспросил хозяин постоялого двора, на котором в первую ночь остановился Шое. – Ну как же, знаю. Вам еще два дня до него добираться. Вы к нему по делу или как?

– Я не якшаюсь со злыми колдунами, – возмутился Шое. – Я собираюсь его победить!

– Еще один, значит, – хмыкнул хозяин. – И не надоело вам?

– Но я же не могу позволить ему и дальше творить свои злые дела! – с праведным негодованием произнес Шое. – Иначе какой я буду рыцарь?

– Да разве я вас отговариваю? – хитро улыбнулся хозяин. – Поезжайте, вреда от этого не будет. Приобретете новый опыт, расширите горизонты… – он оценивающе уставился на латы Шое. Тот машинально попятился, но тут же вспомнил, что рыцарь, и вскинул подбородок.

– Что вы о нем знаете?

– О Кагеяме-то? – хмыкнул хозяин. – Очень злой волшебник, очень. Просто порождение дьявола. Сидит у себя в замке и творит козни – обычно с девяти до шести, но если у вас что-то срочное, может принять и внеурочно.

Шое моргнул.

Жизнь нечасто сталкивала его со злыми колдунами, однако здравый смысл подсказывал, что обычно те предпочитают творить свои злые дела под покровом ночи: в час волка или… в час какого-нибудь другого животного. Кагеяма был первым на его памяти злым колдуном, который выработал себе такой… разумный график.

Странности на этом не закончились.

Чем ближе Шое становился к замку злого колдуна, тем жутче становились слухи. Если верить окрестным крестьянам, Кагеяма без устали их угнетал, каждую новую луну требовал себе двенадцать девственниц, которые по прибытии в замок очень быстро переставали быть девственницами, также он превращался в огромную птицу с огненными глазами и гадил на посевы, отчего земля переставала родить, утаскивал скот и постоянно напускал на людей моровое поветрие.

В конце крестьяне наперебой начинали восхвалять храбрость Шое, который собирался покончить с этим исчадием ада, а затем почему-то заглядывали в зубы его лошаденке и прикидывали содержимое седельных сумок.

Ночуя под кровом этих сердобольных людей, Шое оба раза подпирал двери стулом.

 

 

Замок злого волшебника издали напоминал марципановый домик, такой же ладный и красивый. Вблизи он тоже выглядел замечательно.

Шое несколько долгих минут изучал единственную изящную башенку и реющее над ней черное знамя, затем подъехал к внушающим уважение воротам и несколько раз стукнул по ним облаченной в латную рукавицу рукой.

В деревянных, обитых железными полосами воротах, возникло лицо с грубыми чертами – именно такое лицо могло бы быть у вековечного дерева, имей деревья лица.

– Чего надо? – спросило лицо довольно нелюбезно.

– Я к злому колдуну, – сказал Шое, чувствуя себя весьма глупо.

– Лошадка, что ли, захворала? – немного подобрело лицо.

– Да нет, – растерялся Шое. – Я по другому делу.

– На приворот даже не рассчитывай, – сурово сказало лицо. – Это совершенно неэтично.

– К-какой еще приворот? Я не…

– Совсем разленились, – пробурчало лицо. – Нет бы девушке цветов подарить или бусики какие-нибудь – сразу за волшбой бегут.

– Никуда я не бегу! – вспылил Шое. – Я, между прочим, честный рыцарь! Пришел вызвать злого колдуна на поединок.

– Рыцарь? – не поверило лицо. – Что-то уж больно мелковат.

– Мал золотник да дорог, – огрызнулся Шое.

– Мал клоп да вонюч, – хмыкнуло лицо.

– Сразу видно: замок злого колдуна, – в сердцах сплюнул Шое. – Двери – и те обзывают.

– А что мне, пирогами тебя встречать? – буркнуло лицо. – П-поединщик.

Сообразив, что каши с воротами не сваришь, Шое возвысил голос:

– Эй, Кагеяма! Злой колдун Кагеяма!

– Ну, чего кричишь? – буркнуло лицо. – Хозяин уже идет.

А затем лицо снова втянулось в дерево, ворота распахнулись, и Шое проехал внутрь и оказался в небольшим мощеном дворике.

Перед ним стоял какой-то парень, облаченный в длинный темный балахон. В руках у парня был увесистый гримуар.

– Злой колдун Кагеяма? – уточнил Шое на всякий случай.

Не отрывая глаз от книги, тот кивнул.

– Хината Шое, рыцарь, – отрекомендовался Шое. – Пришел, чтобы положить конец твоему игу.

Кагеяма не глядя махнул в сторону Шое рукой, и с пальцев его сорвались искры.

– Э… – сказал Шое.

Злой колдун наконец поднял на него глаза. Во взгляде его сквозило недоумение. Он снова взмахнул рукой – на этот раз искр стало больше.

Шое наблюдал за ним с легким любопытством, склонив голову набок.

Злой колдун с досадой пощелкал пальцами, затем уставился на Шое и обвиняюще сказал:

– Ты должен был превратиться в лягушку.

– У меня невосприимчивость к магии, – пояснил Шое.

– О. – Злой колдун помрачнел. – То есть, заколдовать тебя я не смогу.

– Выходит, что не сможешь, – развел руками Шое.

– И что дальше? – спросил злой колдун. – Проткнешь меня пикой?

– Вообще-то, – признался Шое, – мне велели принести твою голову. Но я предпочел бы сначала поговорить.

 

 

Кагеяма отвел ему крохотную комнатку в башенке, выдал кувшин горячей воды, чтобы умыться с дороги, и даже помог снять доспехи.

– Значит, – мрачно буркнул Кагеяма за ужином, – как только я начну творить злые козни, ты сразу кинешься меня отговаривать?

– Ага, – подтвердил Шое, накладывая себе мясной запеканки. – По-моему, отличный план.

– С головой было бы надежнее, – покачал головой Кагеяма.

– На твоем месте, – сказал Шое с набитым ртом, – я бы на этом не настаивал. А то я могу и передумать. Ты полностью в моей власти.

– Ты оставил пику в башне, – мстительно напомнил Кагеяма.

– Зато у меня хороший удар правой, – буркнул Шое.

– У меня тоже, – сказал Кагеяма с вызовом.

Той ночью Шое лег спать с удовлетворением, которого давно уже не испытывал. Колдун оказался свойским парнем, и после ужина они засиделись допоздна, играя в «Подземелья и драконов». Шое не хватило самой малости до победы, и завтра он собирался взять реванш.

Шое очень надеялся, что Кагеяма закоснел во зле – он мечтал провести под крышей и в нормальной постели хотя бы несколько дней.

 

 

На следующий день Кагеяма начал свои злодейства с того, что вылечил какой-то бабке козу. В козах, как выяснилось, Кагеяма вообще разбирался отлично – хотя те его и не любили. Собственно, его не любили не только козы: любая живность использовала мало-мальскую возможность, чтобы как-то ему нагадить. Шое убедился в этом, когда на прием к Кагеяме привели захромавшую лошадь, кошку, которая не могла разродиться, и запаршивевшего щенка.

– Ты обещал меня отговаривать, – напомнил Кагеяма за обедом, потирая ушибленную ногу. Выглядел он при этом весьма уныло – видно, и впрямь хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь отговорил его возиться с неблагодарными питомцами.

– Это и есть твои злые козни? – изумился Шое.

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

Помимо животных он пользовал еще и людей, видимо, считая, что разница между ними невелика. Несколько раз он выезжал на поля, чтобы заклясть их от сорняков или наколдовать дождичек.

Крестьяне называли Кагеяму кормильцем, но, заметив его хмурый взгляд, быстро исправлялись и начинали призывать на его голову проклятья. Тогда Кагеяма удовлетворенно кивал.

– Слушай, а если бы я и вправду превратился в лягушку? – спросил как-то Шое.

– Пожил бы недельку-другую в замковом пруду, – безразлично сказал Кагеяма. – Потом заклинание бы выветрилось, и ты бы отправился восвояси – копить деньги на новый доспех.

После того, как злополучные рыцари начинали квакать, Кагеяма избавлялся от их имущества, продавая то по бросовым ценам деревенским. Бизнес был хорошо налаженным – рыцари являлись к нему регулярно – и служил как благоденствию колдуна, так и процветанию местных жителей.

За следующие пару дней Шое совершенно забыл, что должен кого-то там от чего-то отговаривать. Кагеяма не зря был злым колдуном, самодовольство из него так и перло. Шое чувствовал, что как защитник света, добра и справедливости должен одержать над злом решительную победу.

Сначала он обогнал Кагеяму на пути к пруду, где они искали спасения от жары, однако Кагеяма умудрился дольше продержаться под водой. Шое одержал реванш во время скачек на сельском празднике, Кагеяма отдавил ноги меньшему количеству девиц во время танцев, Шое выше прыгал через костер, зато Кагеяма разжигал тот с первой же попытки…

Сдаваться Шое не собирался: зло должно было быть побеждено и поставлено на колени. Доходя в мыслях до этого места Шое обычно вздыхал: мысль о стоящем на коленях Кагеяме совершенно неприлично будоражила.

 

 

На третью ночь, когда Шое только раскинулся на широкой постели, дверь скрипнула, и в комнату с независимым видом вошел Кагеяма.

– Ты чего? – спросил Шое.

Вместо ответа Кагеяма принялся стаскивать с себя балахон.

– Надеюсь, – приглушенно произнес он, путаясь в складках, – ты не приносил обет целомудрия? Иначе это будет совсем кисло.

Вместо ответа Шое подвинулся, освобождая место на кровати.

За балахоном Кагеяма стащил с себя кальсоны и с довольным видом откинул одеяло.

– А как же твои двенадцать девственниц? – спросил Шое.

– Заткнись.

К утру Шое пришел к выводу, что это не Кагеяма каждую луну требовал себе двенадцать девственниц, это девственницы требовали Кагеяму. В чем-то Шое их отлично понимал: зло никогда еще не казалось ему таким привлекательным.

 

– Слушай, а ты ведь никакой не злой колдун, – обвинил Шое Кагеяму на следующий день.

– Конечно же, я злой колдун, – ответил тот. Они только что попили чаю с пирогами, и настроение у Кагеямы было самое что ни на есть благодушное. – Крестьяне меня ненавидят и проклинают.

– Да… – вздохнул Шое. – Но ты… – он покачал головой. – Я в толк не возьму, зачем дюку Ойкаве понадобилась твоя голова.

– Ойкава, – скривился Кагеяма. – Он в свое время пытался меня кое-чему учить.

– Чему это? – с подозрением спросил Шое, который в своих странствиях немало наслышался о разнузданности знати.

– Секретам профессии.

– Какой еще профессии? – разинул рот Шое. – Ты что, тоже дюк?

Кагеяма посмотрел на него, как на идиота:

– Это не я тоже дюк, это он тоже злой колдун. А потом, – добавил он, и в голосе его звучали то ли гордость, то ли уныние, – оказалось, что ученик я даже слишком хороший. С тех пор он пытается меня извести.

– Да ну, – отмахнулся Шое, вспоминая обворожительно улыбающегося Ойкаву. – Ну какой из дюка колдун?

– Злой, – сказал Кагеяма. – Злой колдун.

– Такой же злой, как ты? – хмыкнул Шое.

– Нет, – сказал Кагеяма неохотно, немного помолчав. – Намного, намного хуже.

Больше они о дюке не говорили.

 

 

Через неделю Шое засобирался в путь.

– Может, погостишь еще недельку? – с тоской спросил Кагеяма. Спать одному ему теперь явно не хотелось.

– Не могу, – вздохнул Шое. – Хотя и хотел бы. Нужно навестить дюка и отговорить его посылать рыцарей за твоей головой.

– Смотри, как бы своей головы не лишиться, – буркнул Кагеяма.

– Да что он может мне сделать? – рассмеялся Шое.

Кагеяма промолчал, и это насторожило Шое больше, чем самые хмурые посулы. Кагеяма… боялся Ойкаву.

«Но дюк ведь такой приятный человек, – подумал Шое. Разумеется, Кагеяма ошибался. Ойкава никак не мог быть злым колдуном. Он и рыцарей-то на Кагеяму натравливал наверняка только потому, что наслушался расхожих сплетен. Однако как только Шое откроет ему глаза…

– Ну, заглядывай как-нибудь… – сказал Кагеяма и, отвернувшись, почти насильно впихнул Шое в руки сверток с едой.

Обязательно, подумал Шое, выезжая за ворота, обязательно. На сердце у него было легко: впереди его ждали Аобаджосай и доброе дело.

 

 

– Ну и где? – развалившийся в огромном, богато изукрашенном кресле Ойкава протянул руку. – Где голова Кагеямы?

– В последний раз, когда я ее видел, она была у него на плечах, – признался Шое. – И, если это будет зависеть от меня, там она и останется.

Ойкава выпрямился и, широко раскрыв глаза, уставился на Шое.

– Но ты же выпил тогда зелье – и должен был во всем меня слушаться!

– У меня невосприимчивость к магии, – хмуро бросил Шое, начиная догадываться, почему выпитое им вино никак не походило на вино.

«Наверняка в нем плавали глаза тритона, – подумал он с содроганием, – и боги знают, что еще».

– Как жаль, – поцокал языком Ойкава. – С другой стороны так даже лучше. Я могу предложить тебе денег. Много денег, – сказал он, глядя Шое в глаза.

«Он намного, намного хуже меня», – вспомнились тому недавние слова Кагеямы.

– Тридцать сребреников? – сказал Шое сухо.

– Или земли, – продолжал искушать Ойкава. – Для безземельного рыцаря вроде тебя это большая удача. Ты только подумай!

Шое подумал. Мысль о том, чтобы принять плату за убийство Кагеямы, заставляла его кровь кипеть.

– Кагеяма хороший человек, – сказал Шое вместо этого. – Он помогает людям.

– Я знаю, – скривился недовольно Ойкава.

– Тогда почему? – спросил Шое. – Почему вы хотите его смерти?

– Ах, но ведь это очень просто, – Ойкава закачал затянутой в изящную туфлю ногой. – Потому что иначе он наберется сил – и когда-нибудь меня раздавит. Именно потому, что помогает людям. Так что, – улыбнулся он, обнажая крепкие белые зубы, – я должен раздавить его первым – с твоей помощью или без нее.

 

 

Выйдя от Ойкавы, Шое направился прямиком на голубиную почту.

– Куда, почтенный господин? – спросил у него служитель, когда Шое сложил письмо и запечатал его печатью.

– В Тороно. С самой быстрой птицей.

Служитель понятливо кивнул.

Подвиги, в который уже раз подумал Шое, бывали разными. Как рыцарю, ему было не привыкать сражаться с чудовищами. Однако он впервые встретил монстра в человеческом обличье. Монстра, которого ему было не победить.

Одному.

 

 

Шое намеревался вернуться в замок к Кагеяме – оставлять того в одиночку после откровений Ойкавы было попросту страшно – однако уже у ворот его перехватил какой-то торговец, который буквально на коленях умолял Шое сопроводить его обоз.

– Сжальтесь! – умолял торговец. – Умоляю!

И Шое, скрепя сердце, согласился. Денег у него оставалось немного, а плату торговец обещал солидную. К тому же, и вправду нуждался в помощи.

Вынужденное путешествие Шое затянулось на неделю. Никаких разбойников на обоз так и не напало – дорога вообще оказалась на удивление мирной, и деньги достались ему практически даром.

– Держите, – торговец вручил ему увесистый кошель. Шое высыпал монеты на руку – с аверса на него смотрело улыбающееся лицо дюка Ойкавы.

Шое кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие.

 

 

До Аобаджосая он добрался в рекордные сроки, почти загнав коня – и себя.

Все его нехорошие предчувствия подтвердились, едва он только въехал в городские ворота. Город гудел.

– Что происходит? – спросил Шое у какого-то прохожего.

– Завтра на площади сожгут колдуна, – сказал тот. – Билеты в первый ряд уже распроданы, но если поторопитесь, сумеете раздобыть места на галерке. Их, правда, продают втридорога, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь. У нас редко жгут колдунов – все больше рубят руки ворам. Скукота. То ли дело сожжение…

Колдуна держали под стражей в городской тюрьме – мрачной и сырой башне, расположенной возле площади.

Шое отдал стражникам практически все деньги, лишь бы ему только позволили увидеть колдуна.

Вид у Кагеямы был изможденный и весьма потрепанный. Руки сковывали устрашающего вида кандалы из какого-то странного металла.

– Это чтобы он колдовать не мог, – осклабился стражник.

– Что произошло? – требовательно спросил Шое, едва только их оставили одних.

– Ойкава, – хмуро сказал Кагеяма. На груди под черной мантией у него красовалась грязная повязка, покрытая засохшими бурыми пятнами.

– А поконкретней?

– Он нашел еще одного рыцаря – на этот раз Ушиджиму Вакатоши из Шираторизавы. У того… – Кагеяма скривился. – У того был амулет – очень редкий, я таких еще не видел – делающий его, как и тебя, невосприимчивым к магии. Вот только он, в отличие от тебя, поговорить не хотел.

Кагеяма умолк, предоставив Шое додумывать все самому.

– Меня сожгут на городской площади. Завтра. – Голос его звучало совершенно бесстрастно.

– Не сожгут, – пообещал Шое. – Я не позволю.

– Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

– Смогу.

– А вот и нет.

– А вот и да.

– А вот и нет!

– Я потребую божьего суда.

Кагеяма покачал головой:

– Не сработает. Они выставят поединщика. Ушиваку.

– Ну и пусть.

– Он тебя убьет.

– Не убьет.

– Он тебя убьет, и меня все равно сожгут. Меня и так и так сожгут. Будет лучше, если ты не станешь…

– Заткнись.

– Ты не должен… – Кагеяма запнулся. – Мы ведь просто… Я хочу сказать… – он заалел.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и я тебя стукну, – пообещал Шое.

– Дам сдачи, – тут же откликнулся Кагеяма.

Шое широко ухмыльнулся.

– И все же почему ты так стараешься?

– Ну, мы ведь еще не проиграли, – ответил Шое просто.

Глаза Кагеямы расширились.

Шое хмыкнул:

– Я войду в историю как первый рыцарь, спасший злого колдуна! Ты будешь моей прекрасной дамой!

– Дурак, – Кагеяма наконец улыбнулся.

 

 

– …кто-нибудь хочет выступить от его имени? – громко провозгласил герольд с помоста.

– Ну да, конечно, – крикнули из толпы. – Ищи дураков.

– Я! – крикнул Шое, перекрывая стоящий на площади гам. – Я выступаю от имени Кагеямы... э… – он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Кагеяму. Того успели уже привязать к помосту и обложить хворостом.

– Серьезно? – сказал Кагеяма. – Ты только сейчас спрашиваешь, как меня зовут? Да мы с тобой уже…

Шое искренне порадовался, что Кагеяму намертво привязали к столпу и он не может жестами развить свою мысль.

– Не отвлекайся, – попросил Шое.

– Тобио, – буркнул Кагеяма с помоста.– Меня зовут Тобио.

– Кагеямы Тобио, – продолжил Шое. – И заявляю, что он невиновен в тех злостных деяниях, в которых его обвиняют. Самое худшее, что он натворил, – это вылечил бодливую козу, которая потом наподдала сельскому пастору под зад.

В толпе захихикали.

– И я готов отстоять его доброе имя в честном поединке.

– Как предсказуемо, – зевнул расположившийся в ложе Ойкава.

Шое наградил его неприязненным взглядом.

– Уши-ва-ка-чан, – пропел дюк.

На площадь выехал огромный рыцарь на белом коне. Доспехи его сверкали.

– Не называй меня так, – велел он Ойкаве, поднимая забрало.

– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся тот. – Итак, поединок до первой крови? – дюк картинно задумался. – Нет, давайте лучше до смерти.

Кагеяма на своем помосте побелел и прикусил губу.

Шое послал ему ободряющую улыбку.

– Ну, до смерти так до смерти.

– Хочешь что-нибудь сказать напоследок? – обратился к Шое дюк.

– Зачем? – пожал плечами тот. – Я пришел сюда ради победы – с ней и уйду.

Лицо Ушиваки потемнело, словно небо, на которое набежало грозовое облако.

– У тебя нет ни малейших шансов! Победителем снова станет Шираторизава! – он поднял вверх щит, на котором значился лаконичный девиз «Победит сильнейший».

– Победителем станет сильнейший, – сказал, а, может, прочитал Шое. – Победителем станет… – его губы беззвучно зашевелились.

– Герольд, – скомандовал Ойкава.

Затрубили фанфары, и Шое направился к краю площади. Толпа перед ним расступалась, как море. Повернув коня, Шое поднял пику.

– Рыцари, – произнес Ойкава, взмахнув батистовым платком. – К бо…

Его прервало пение трубы.

– Что это? – зашепталась толпа. – Что это?

На площадь один за другим въехали семь рыцарей в черных, как ночь, доспехах.

– Орден Ворона! – выкрикнул кто-то. – Орден Ворона!

Толпа заволновалась.

– Эй, Шое, – крикнул один из новоприбывших рыцарей, поднимая забрало и глядя озорными глазами. – Мы не опоздали?

Шое широко улыбнулся.

Он и вправду победил.

 

 

– Значит, – кисло произнес дюк, еще раз знакомясь с содержанием врученного ему свитка. – Кагеяма – ваш…

– Клирик, – широко улыбнулся глава ордена Дайчи. Шое с благодарностью уставился на него. К этому времени его собратья по ордену Танака и Нишиноя уже разбросали ногами хворост и начали отвязывать Кагеяму от столпа.

– Но он же злой колдун.

– У нас есть разрешение Совета магов, архиепископа Токийского и даже самого короля.

Стоящий рядом с Ойкавой Ивайзуми тихо присвистнул. Улыбка Ойкавы превратилась в гримасу.

– Кажется, ты и вправду кое-что можешь, – сказал он Шое. Тот гордо выпятил грудь, но поймал укоризненный взгляд целителя Сугавары и тут же сдулся.

Кагеяму свели под руки с помоста и подвели к нему коня.

– Думаю, ваша светлость, – сказал Шое, – вам лучше найти себе какое-нибудь другое хобби. Иначе когда-нибудь я снова приеду в ваши края сражаться со злым колдуном…

Он кивнул на свой щит, где значился девиз «Берегись ворона».

 

 

– Не хочу я быть клириком! – в который уже раз возмутился Кагеяма, с помощью магии уменьшая кипу свитков и пакуя ее в сундук.

– Заткнись и продолжай собираться, – пропыхтел Шое, подтаскивая к нему стопку книг.

– Что я буду делать в этом вашем ордене? – буркнул Кагеяма. Он уже оправился от полученных ран и выглядел не в пример лучше.

Во всяком случае, ныл не переставая.

– То же, что и здесь, – пожал плечами Шое. – Ребята тебе понравятся. За исключением разве что Цукишимы. Мне самому Цукишима ну ни капли не нравится. Если захочешь, можешь превратить его в лягушку – я бы на это посмотрел.

Кагеяма вздохнул.

– Надеюсь, – мрачно сказал он, обозревая свое имущество, – в этом вашем ордене большие комнаты.

– Не очень, – покаялся Шое, – но там широкие постели и поздний подъем, – он одарил Кагеяму улыбкой. – И ты можешь по-прежнему быть очень, очень плохим…


End file.
